RTL
RTL '''is German commercial television network owned by Mediengruppe RTL Deutschland. The channel broadcasts news, entertainment, soap operas, game-shows, reality shows, sports, movies, documentaries, and series programmings. History The channel started broadcasting on 2 January 1984 at 17:27 from VHF channel E7 (system B, colour PAL) in Luxembourg. It only had a theoretical audience of approximately 200,000 until 1988, when it moved its headquarters to Cologne, Germany; prior to this it was considered a Luxembourg-based station. '''RTL, which began as a spin-off of the German version of Radio Luxembourg, started with a low budget, and many of the early hosts simply presented versions of their radio formats adapted for television. One early success was the quiz show Ein Tag wie kein Anderer, in which candidates were competing for a holiday. RTLplus was famous in its early years for showing low-budget films and American programmes. In 1988, it was the number 2 commercial broadcaster. After reunification in 1990, broadcasting was extended to the entire country. All that changed when RTL moved to Cologne and, in return, received the right to broadcast on terrestrial frequencies. That same year, RTL acquired the first-run rights to the prestigious Bundesliga. Deals with Cannon, which at the time was successful with films like Highlander and, one year later, with Universal Studios finally provided more high-profile films for the channel. In 2012, RTL made a deal with Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures to air films from Walt Disney Pictures, Walt Disney Animation Studios (including DisneyToon Studios), Pixar Animation Studios, Disneynature, Marvel Studios, Lucasfilm and DreamWorks Pictures (until distribution switched to Universal Studios in 2016). The current slogan Willkommen zuhause, which means Welcome Home in English, was introduced in 2015. It replaced the former slogan Mein RTL, which means My RTL in English. It earned quite a lot of criticism, the channel is accused of faking and scripting reality and live shows. It is now the primary channel of the RTL Group's German television stations, which also include RTL II, Super RTL, Vox, N-TV and Nitro. Programmings Information/news magazines * Exclusiv: Das Magazin * Exclusiv: Das Starmagazin * Extra: Das RTL-Magazin * Future Trend * Guten Morgen Deutschland * Punkt 12 * RTL Aktuell * RTL Nachtjournal * RTL Regional * Spiegel TV Magazin * Stern TV * TV Bayern Live Soap operas * Alles was Zählt * Gute Zeiten, Schlechte Zeiten * Unter Uns Reality shows * 5 Zimmer 1 Gewinner * Anwälte und Detektive: Sie Kämpfen für Dich! * Betrugsfälle * Der Blaulicht Report * Die Schulermittler * Die Trovatos: Detektive decken Auf * Familien im Brennpunkt * Unsere Erste Gemeinsame Wohnung * Verdachtsfälle Game shows * 5 gegen Jauch * 500: Die Quiz Arena * Die 2: Gottschalk und Jauch gegen Alle * Es Kann nur E1nen Geben * Jungen gegen Mädchen * Wer wird Milionär? Series * Alarm für Cobra 11: Die Autobahnpolizei * Beck is Back * Beste Schwestern * Bones * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation * CSI: Miami * Der Lehrer * House * Law & Order * Magda macht das Schon! * Monk * Person of Interest * Prison Break * Psych * Royal Pains * Sankt Maik * The Blacklist * White Collar Entertainment * Adam sucht Eva: Gestrandet im Paradies * Bauer sucht Frau * Das Supertalent * Deutschland sucht den Superstar * Die 10... * Die Ultimate Chartshow * Die Puppenstars * Die Versicherungsdetektive: Der Wahrheit auf der Spur * Einsam unter Palmen * Helfer mit Herz * Ich bin ein Star, Holt mich Hier aus! * Let's Dance * Mario Barth deckt auf! * Menschen, Bilder, Emotionen * Rach, der Restauranttester * Raus aus Den Schulden * Rising Star * RTL-Spendenmarathon * Schwiegertochter Gesucht * Take Me Out * Undercover Boss * Vermisst * Willkommen bei Mario Barth * Wir Retten Ihren Urlaub: Einsatz für den RTL-Ferienreporter Documentaries * 30 Minuten Deutschland * Verzeih Mir Sports * Audi Cup * Boxing * Formula 1 Logos RTLplus (1984-1987).png|First logo (1984-1985) RTLplus (1985-1988).png|Second logo (1985-1988) RTLplus (1988-1992).png|Third logo (1988-1992) RTL (1992-1999).png|Fourth logo (1992-1999) RTL (1999-2003).png|Fifth logo (1999-2003) RTL (2004-2008).png|Sixth logo (2004-2008) RTL (2008-2014).png|Seventh logo (2008-2014) RTL HD (2010-2014).png|First HD logo (2010-2014) RTL (2014-.n.v.).png|Eighth logo (2014-2017) RTL HD (2014-2017).png|Second HD logo (2014-2017) RTL (2017-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2017-present) RTL HD (2017-.n.v.).png|Current HD logo (2017-present) RTL UHD (2018-.n.v.).png|Current 4K logo (2018-present) External links * Official website Category:Television channels in Germany Category:Mediengruppe RTL Deutschland Category:RTL Group Category:Launched in 1984 Category:Germany Category:Bertelsmann Category:Tertiary television channels